


going into hiding.

by niamhies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ginny POV, Reminiscing, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive at Shell Cottage and Bill needs to get his family out of The Burrow before Death Eaters come after them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	going into hiding.

Five Weasley’s sat at the kitchen in their home, The Burrow, silently playing with their food, unable to eat the large portion’s that Molly Weasley had been piling on ever since the absence of her son, Ron, as well as Harry and Hermione had hit her, with the only way to compensate her nerves being to make sure her remaining children – at least, the ones who would still talk to her – were healthy and alive, which was more than what she could say for those three.

“This is really lovely, Molly, but I don’t think I have the room to eat the rest. I’ll save it for tomorrow, if you don’t mind – take it into work for my lunch,” Arthur Weasley said, putting his knife and fork down. He smiled kindly at his wife, who was sat beside him, not having touched her lunch at all.

She broke out of her daze and shook her head dismissively. “Oh, of course, Arthur. Here, pass it to me, I’ll wrap it up,” Molly said, getting up from her seat quickly before her husband could protest. She took his plate and placed the leftover’s in a plastic container, determined to keep herself as busy as possible.

Ginny sat at the table, opposite Fred and George – who were being uncharacteristically quiet. With her chin in one of her palms, she swirled the now cold food around the plate, her mind miles away from Devon. 

It was very strange to see her childhood home so deserted and quiet. There were almost always heavy footsteps treading upstairs, or muffled voices coming from the living room. She had been home for Easter a day, and it was already worse than Christmas. Winter at The Burrow had been dreary, with half of the family on the run, it wasn’t anywhere near as cheery as the past two Ginny had experienced. Even at Grimmauld Place in her fourth year had been better, because at least Harry, Ron and Hermione had been there.

Remus, Tonks and Andromeda had popped around for a few hours for what was supposed to liven up the mood, though Ginny, Fred and George were more eager to hear from Remus if he knew any information on the trio.

And now she was back for another two weeks, away from the vastly different Hogwarts she had been so accustomed to. Ginny almost didn’t bother returning home – with Luna gone, the DA needed all the extra help it could find to protect younger, more vulnerable students. But after a very angry letter from her mother, Ginny had given in and went to tell McGonagall that she was, in fact, leaving.

The only upside of returning home for Ginny had been the possibility that the Order had learnt of the whereabouts, or heard something from Harry, Ron and Hermione since Christmas that could not be told through communicating in the censored halls of Hogwarts. But, within hours she had to admit to herself when her parents had denied vehemently that they knew no more than she did, that there really was no point in coming home. 

That being said, she dared not voice her complaints to her mum, who was already in hysterics over not having heard anything from Ron in months and had been furious at the sight of her bruised-up daughter when she got off the train at King’s Cross, because she feared the woman’s heart might finally give way. 

“Ginny, dear, are you finished?” her mother asked, coming up behind Ginny.

Ginny blinked, looking around. “Oh- yeah, sorry mum. I’m not that hungry,” she told her truthfully. She hadn’t been hungry in a long time – only ever eating when necessary. She hated the thought of food, the privilege of having so much to eat when she didn’t even know when Harry, Ron and Hermione had last been able to eat three whole meals in one day.

“Not to worry dear, as long as you’ve eaten something…” replied Molly, taking the plate over to the sink.

Ginny sighed, resting her elbows onto the kitchen table and cupping her face in her hands, her mind reverting back to the trio she missed so dearly. After living for months with a gaping presence where her brother had always been, Ginny had realised much too late that she never quite fully appreciated her brother, Ron. Sure, he was incredibly irritating, and a right prat at times, but he had been her closest family member. They were able to bond bitterly over being the youngest siblings, as Ron moaned about always getting his brother’s hand-me-downs whilst Ginny complained about being the only girl in the house, the two of them were quite the pair. She wished in moments like this that he was here, to say something out of pocket that would make their mum scold him and everyone else laugh.

And then she thought of Hermione – her first real friend. First and second year had been tough, with getting possessed in one and everyone being afraid of her in the other, it was safe to say that she found it more difficult than most to make friends. But then during the summer before her third year, Hermione had arrived on Ron’s request, asking if she could come to the Quidditch World Cup with them. After hearing the news that the older girl would be sharing Ginny’s room, Ginny had been wracked head to toe in nerves. Her experiences with Hermione had been limited, though she seemed nice enough, if not a bit of a know-it-all, but girls were terrifying, which Ginny knew. The girls in her dorm room stared at her like she was a freak, and she hadn’t had many girl friends when she was younger – more used to being pushed in to play with the other Weasley children, who were conveniently all boys. But Hermione had exceeded her expectations – she had seemed very nervous too on her arrival, but had been kind to Ginny, and didn’t treat her like a child, the way everyone else did. By the hour was up, they were chattering happily with one another, and Ginny felt like she could tell her anything. Hermione had been the one to break her out of her shell and help her gain confidence when she was around Harry. It was her advice, Ginny was sure, that acted as a catalyst for Harry finally getting over his obliviousness and realising his feelings for Ginny. And she was eternally grateful.

Harry had been on her mind more than she would admit. She thought about him all the time, when she woke up, all throughout the day, during those torturous detentions, at night when she could think of nothing else but him, even in her dreams. He appeared in her mind constantly, disrupting her thoughts and making her body ache. Ginny hated that someone had so much power over her – despised it, even – it made her feel weak, and vulnerable – not to mention utterly lonely too. She missed him like no other and was desperate for any kind of news on him. Though a small part of her knew that no news really was good news. If there was no news to report, then he was still alive, slipping through Riddle’s grasp once more. Ginny often wondered if he thought of her too, thought of the last kiss they shared in her room, and repeated it in his mind like a broken record, wondering what would’ve happened had they not been interrupted. During those sleepless nights where she could do nothing but worry, Ginny begged silently, begged to whoever or whatever was listening, that he would come back to her in one piece because she wasn’t quite sure how she could survive in this cruel world without him.

A piercing ‘crack’ from outside split through the heavy silence, and Ginny jumped up, wand already in hand. Fred and George were up too, eyes alert. Arthur placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder, his other hand reaching for his wand.

“Stay here,” he whispered and moved towards the door. He didn’t have time to demand the intruder reveal themselves, because seconds later, a loud knocked echoed against the door.

“It’s Bill. Married to Fleur Weasley, and currently residing at Shell Cottage,” said the voice desperately.

Ginny’s heart stuttered at the tone in which Bill spoke, and she knew instantly that something must have happened.

Arthur flung the door open, a confused look on his face as he took in his eldest’s appearance. “Bill, has something happened?” 

Bill marched into the kitchen, looking around. His face relaxed a little in relief when his eyes fell on Ginny. “Thank Merlin you’re all here. Listen to me, pack everything, you’ve got to leave as soon as possible.”

“What, why?” gasped Molly moving around the table so she was closer to her children. “Bill, tell us what’s happened.”

“Ron, Harry and Hermione were captured – no, listen! They’re okay. They managed to get to Shell Cottage a few minutes ago. But now they know that Ron’s not got spattergroit and they’ll be round here any second now. Hurry! Come on, I’ll explain it all later.” 

Arthur moved first, taking control and ordering everyone what to do. “Fred, George, go to Ginny’s room and pack everything. Ginny’s still got the trace on her so she can’t use magic-“

“I don’t really think that matters anymore, dad!” shouted Ginny angrily. “They’re going to come here whether I break the law or not.”

“Now’s not the time to play the hero, Ginny!” replied Arthur irritably as he waved his wand, summoning the Weasley clock into a magically extended bag. “Bill, take her to Muriel’s. That’s where we’ll be staying.”

Without another word, Arthur headed up the stairs to assist Molly, Fred and George. Before she had time to protest, Ginny was grabbed by the arm and her body jolted. It was one of the strangest experiences ever, and it took her a while to realise she had just Apparated.

“Bill, you idiot!” she cried, rounding on her brother. “Death Eaters might be at home by now and I could’ve helped!” 

Bill glared at her. “Ginny, you’re a child! They’d have killed you with a couple of curses! Come on…” he steered her into the familiar home of her Aunt Muriel’s. 

The old woman hurried through the doorway to meet the two of them, her eyes stern yet mildly worried. “I got your Patronus, William. Well don’t just stand there, Ginevra, come inside,” she tutted loudly and pushed Ginny into one of the plush seats.

Still scowling, Ginny stood back up and looked at her brother expectantly. “Well, what’s happened?” she demanded, half angry, half absolutely terrified. 

Glancing down at her, Bill sighed and opened his mouth, though it was drowned out by a loud ‘crack’ and a banging on the door.

“Aunt Muriel, it’s us!” 

Aunt Muriel grumbled something incoherent under her breath before opening the door. “All right, come on in… don’t dawdle Molly, hurry up… Ah you two, well, get a move on, we don’t have all day.” She shut the door when Fred was the last to come in, his face worried, and muttered a few spells under her breathe – most likely protection spells. After, she then turned around and glared suspiciously at them all. “Well, out with it then! What’s happened?”

Everyone turned to look at Bill, who was checking the time on his watch anxiously. When he looked up and saw everyone staring, he swallowed a little and fell back into the seat behind him.

“Well, I was outside watering the plants when someone Apparated down at the beach. They were crying for help and when I went down to see what was going on, they said Harry Potter sent them, and that he’d be turning up with Ron and Hermione in a minute. I didn’t even recognise them at first – there was a Goblin, something had happened with his legs, this tall guy who looked about Ginny’s age, a girl who I’m pretty sure was Xeno Lovegood’s daughter-“

Ginny gasped, her heart rate increasing. “Luna?! Long, dark brown hair, pale skin? She was at your wedding,” she said desperately, her hopes lifting for the first time in months. 

Bill nodded, noticing the urgency in her voice. “I’m almost certain it was, Ginny. She looks a little rough, but she’ll be fine… And then I looked at the other guy with them, and it was ruddy Ollivander!” 

“What?”

“Ollivander!”

“I thought he’d… well, no one’s heard from him in over a year.”

“Trust me, I was just as shocked. He looks the worst of them all, but again, he’ll survive.” Bill took a sharp intake of breath and looked around at all the intent faces watching him. “Then those three turned up, didn’t they?”

Molly let out a sob, “Oh, Bill! Are they okay?”

Bill grimaced. “They’re alive, mum. I’ll say that.”

Ginny’s stomach lurched, wondering what sort of condition they were in…

“Ron’s okay. Really skinny, but he always was, wasn’t he? He’s got a few cuts and bruises but… Hermione… I don’t even know what to say.” Bill buried his scarred face in his hands. “She looks like she’s been tortured. Fleur’s looking after her right now and she’s got a good hand for healing, so hopefully she’ll be fine. But, Merlin… she looked awful. I thought at first she was dead.”

Molly trembled against Arthur’s frame, who was extremely pale. Ginny thought she might be sick. What had happened to them?

“And Harry?” prompted Ginny, desperate for as much information as she could get. She had to know he was okay.

“Harry’s okay,” said Bill finally, and the room seemed to relax. “A lot taller, mind you. But… last I saw of him he was digging a grave for this dead elf that arrived with him. He looked distraught.” 

Ginny’s mind reeled at this information, not knowing how to take it just yet. Harry was okay, he hadn’t been hurt, physically, at least. Ginny’s brain screamed the name of the elf, she knew who it must’ve been, to make Harry mourn him.

“Dobby,” she said, and Bill looked up at her. “That’s… I bet that’s who the elf was. Harry loved him, and I can’t imagine him caring about whether Kreacher got a proper burial or not,” she finished bitterly, thinking of Sirius.

“I remember Dobby,” said George, his mouth turned down into a deep frown. “D’you remember Fred? When he painted Harry that hideous picture when we were at Grimmauld Place?”

“Ah… Yes, I do. That was the elf that always came up to talk to us whenever we went to the kitchens. Said it was an honour to meet Harry Potter’s friends,” replied Fred, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

Ginny remembered her own interactions with Dobby, the house elf. The one that stuck out the most to her was during the first week of dating Harry, when he had gone down to the kitchens with her, way past midnight, to get something to eat. Harry had been so excited for Ginny to meet Dobby, and had talked all about him as they avoided Filch and Mrs Norris in the corridors. Dobby had greeted the two of the enthusiastically and shook Ginny’s hand, saying constantly how happy he was to meet his friend, Harry Potter’s girlfriend. Ginny had been taken with him instantly, especially after seeing the way Harry’s face lit up when taking to the elf. They were each other’s biggest fans. Ginny dreaded to think of how Harry must be feeling right now, all she wanted to do was head to Shell Cottage and see him, and see everyone else.

“I have to get back,” said Bill suddenly and he stood up. “I tried getting something out of Ron before I came here but he wouldn’t say anything, said it was up to Harry and we all know Harry-“ Fred and George murmured in agreement “-I doubt I’ll get anything out of him unless he tells me outright. But, I have to try anyway.”

“Thanks for letting us know straight away, Bill. Merlin knows what would’ve happened had you not turned up at that time,” said Arthur, shuddering at the idea.

“Of course, dad. I’ll come back in a bit to check you’re all right and if I’ve got any new information. I’ll probably check in on the Lupin’s too, and let them know. But other than that, I’d keep this to yourselves, all right? The less people who know about Harry’s whereabouts, the better.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Molly pulled her eldest into a hug. “Stay safe, Bill. And give them all our best, will you?”

“I will, see you all later.”

When the ‘crack’ sounded, all the Weasley’s fell into their own chairs, rubbing their hands over their faces.

“At least we know where they are now. Bill and Fleur will look after them.” Arthur said to nobody in particular.

“You’re right, Arthur,” said Molly eventually and glanced over at the several boxes and bags that were still left in the doorway. “Right, we better start getting a move on with all this lot. It’ll be out of your hair in a minute, Aunt Muriel.”

“I should hope so, Molly. And I better not have to put up with any of your-“ she pointed nastily at Fred and George –“prankings… or whatever it is you get up to.”

Fred and George smirked, but quickly masked them with feigned innocence. “Don’t have the faint idea what you’re talking about, Auntie Muriel.”

Muriel tutted and headed back into the kitchen, where she had been baking something that was probably burnt past recognition by now.

“She’s got a point, you two. It’s very kind of her to let us stay here for as long as we need, so don’t her a reason to kick us out,” said Molly warningly, looking briefly at Ginny to include her in on the threat – she could be just as bad.

“Where’s my things?” asked Ginny, wanting to be alone as quickly as possible.

“Er-“ Fred began, scratching the back of his neck. “Not quite sure, Ginny. You see, we were kind of in a hurry so we just chucked everything into whichever box was closest.” 

Sighing, Ginny ran a hand through her hair, feeling incredibly useless. “Well come on then, let’s take this stuff upstairs and start sorting it out. The war effort can wait, but a bit of spring cleaning? God forbid.” 

Fred and George snickered at her comment and followed upstairs after her, busying themselves until Bill turned up hours later, with little to no new information to share. It made Ginny smile a little that Harry was still as stubborn as ever, that at least hadn’t changed over the course of this terrible war.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoyed reading this! i love hinny with all my heart, truly my otp, and i hope i did them justice.  
> feel free to comment your thoughts, if you would like :)
> 
> also, i would just like to note than i don't condone jkr's views on trans people or any of her harmful stereotypes she had incorporated into the harry potter books. if you support her actions, please don't read any of my works again, thank you.


End file.
